Secrets
by Depphead102
Summary: Hector Barbossa was now a man of honor. A good man who worked in a office as a marine, going around the seas and catching pirates in the name of England. But what if the pirate blood is running in his daughter’s veins? What when his daughter meet one and only captain Jack Sparrow — her father’s worst rival— the man Hector never could defeat?
1. Secrets

Have you ever seen a pirate... giving up his pirate life — his freedom — to settle down and start a family?

It is really weird, isn't it?

Who would say that _true_ _love_ can change a person for the better. But it really did change him for the better. And made him a lot happier.

It is really weird, isn't it?

To replace freedom for a family and feel a lot happier. To have five children with sixth on the way and feel a lot happier. Hector never thought he could be a family man. But, here he is, many years later, enjoying with his wife Lissa and their kids. _With sixth on the way._

There were no secrets between him and his wife. But, however, they did make one promise before their special day. They have sworn to never ever talk about pirate life again. None of their children will ever know how their father once was a pirate who was going around, robbing and being a bad man.

 _Hector Barbossa was now a man of honor. A good man who worked in a office as a marine, going around the seas and catching pirates in the name of England._

But what if the pirate blood is running in his daughter's veins? What when his daughter meet one and only captain Jack Sparrow — her father's worst rival— the man Hector never could defeat?


	2. 1

" Girls, wait! We can do homework and hang out at my place! " - _don't sound miserable_ was not an option. You see, I really want to fit in. These girls seem so cool and I believe I have what it takes to be a part of their squad.

Well, I hope so. Now, don't get me wrong. I do have a friend... or two... and we do hang a lot, but it's not comfortable when we're walking down the hall and everyone is staring at us, whispering stuff like _'oh my God, look at those geeks'._ Well, sure, I can tell my parents about this and my father would come to school and speak with headmaster, but I'm not sure that would be helpful. They would just become more rude and probably would mock me. _Which is not what I want._

" I have a lot of snacks. And cool movies. We can hang out in my room! " - suddenly the main girl, Amelia, stopped and turned around causing me to bump into her. _Just keep it cool._

" Look, Sarah " - she started in her high pitched tone.

" Uh, it's not Sarah. It's Sara. " - to interrupt her wasn't a good idea, but what can I do when I really hate when someone's pronouncing my name wrong.

" What's the difference? " - she asked and rolled her eyes as she flipped her hair. I opened my mouth since I had a really good explanation, but her long finger with this fake pink nail that made it even longer, was pressed to my mouth as I faced with her glare. " I don't care. Okay? We will not hang out at your place. We will not do homework at your place. And, no, there is no place for you in this gang. Do you understand? "

Her voice was so low, I never thought she is able to speak in this deep, creepy voice. And the tone she's spoken... was threatening. _Okay, maybe I do not have a chance with her and her gang._

Y-yes. "

" Good. Now go back to your geeky boring friends because, honey, there you belong. " - and with that she turned around leaving me behind her, completely terrified and surprised with what just happened. All this time she was nice and kind and basically she was like that just when she needed help with Spanish.

" You're still trying to fit in her squad? "

" Well, not anymore. " - I shrugged and turned to Brian, my best friend since diapers. He smiled and nodded as we walked down the hall, ignoring their eyes and whispers about us. " But I will not try to help her with Spanish either. " - I said as I mimicked her voice, making him to laugh loudly.

" Welcome back honey. We missed you. " - Brian said as he wrapped hand around my shoulders pulling me to him. It feels so good to be in a hug of your best friend after weeks of trying to fit in to another squad that actually is not that cool. _Besides they're cool and do this amazing stuff girls do._

 _Just keep quiet. Sneak in. Don't let anyone to see you. Just keep quiet._

They say if you repeat stuff over and over it's most likely to happen. And everything was going alright. I managed to sneak in the house. Quietly. I was so convinced that no one can hear me. But stairs... oh, those stairs. Screeching stairs.

 _" I'll fix the stairs. ", " Soon. ", " Tomorrow. "_

And he never fixed them! You cannot trust my father. I mean, he's a good man but he never does things on time.

" Sara! " - Alice squealed as she walked out of the living room, only in her pajama. Alice is fourteen, but taller than me. With green eyes and freckles and brown hair she really looks like a princess from the movies.

" Aren't you in school? "

" I'm sick. " - she shrugged as she leaned on the fence. " Mom told me you'll help me with homework. "

" Sure. " - I shrugged and was about to go upstairs when our mom walked out of the kitchen, also smiling widely when she saw me.

" Sara, you're home! "

 _Should I just run upstairs? Maybe I could. But, oh, I really don't want to be punished._

" Yeah mom, hey. " - I said as I turned around and smiled softly at her. " Just walked in. "

" Can you make us lunch? I'd make it, but you know doctor told me I need to rest. "

My mother is one beautiful, amazing and really crazy woman. One kid? Okay. Two kids? Well, okay. Three kids? Acceptable. Four kids? Abortion isn't an option. Five kids? _Why you haven't used protection?!_ Six kids? _Why are you still doing the deed and not using this protection called **a condom** or **pills** ?!_

" Sure. Just give me few minutes, please. "

And soon I was making lunch while helping Alice with her Spanish homework. My dad always says that one day I'll be a perfect mother who's good at multitasking. He always says they're just preparing me for my future where I'll have kids and a husband. I like to laugh it off because I don't see myself as a mother and a wife anytime soon. I'd rather go on adventures all around the world, with a ship, searching for pirates. Or sirens. Sounds weird? I know. My parents, especially father, hate when I talk about pirates. I think it is because his job is to catch them and then bring them in the jail.

" I'm so proud of you. " - soft words interrupted Alice and me in creating perfect essay on Spanish. I looked up and smiled at mom who sat next to Alice, smiling sweetly all the time. " I don't know what dad and I would do without you. "

Yeah, really, what would they do without me? Maybe I'm not the oldest of my siblings, but I'm trying to help as much as I can. Michael, the oldest brother, is twenty four. He still lives with us. He's studying law but I don't think he is actually rocking on his college. Then, we have Ángelica. She is twenty one and working nowhere. And no, she is not going on a college. She says she wants to enjoy in the times when she is still young. So, yeah, she is going out every weekend. Sometimes even over a week. Getting drunk is something she is good at. Mom and dad are usually arguing with her about her behavior and the words she's using. After Ángelica, I was born. I'm eighteen and still in high school. But, after high school I do have plans about going on a college. Maybe for English or Spanish teacher. I also plan to move away as soon as possible because I can't stand so many people in a one house anymore. Then, after me, Alice was born. She's fourteen and cute and beautiful. There's also Fernando, eight years old boy. And, Alejandro. He's not born yet but soon will be.

Big family, huh? We're half English, half Spanish. Spanish from father's side, English from mother's. My father, Hector Barbossa, works in a marine. Catching pirates in the name of England. My mother, Lissa Barbossa, is a doctor. But currently not working due to pregnancy.

" I know! I got an idea! " - Alice exclaimed, smiling widely. " I can write an essay about pirates. Their life. And everything they're doing. "

" Good luck, mate. " - she will really need it. If she wants to stay alive after dad sees her essay. She giggled at that and scrunched up her nose, quietly sighing.

" What should I write about then? Everything sounds so boring and lame. Ordinary. I hate being ordinary. "

No way to describe how much I can relate to what she said. I hate being ordinary. I don't want to live a life everyone else is living. And by that I mean on getting up at six in the morning to go on the work where I'll be trapped in a small office for eight hours, surrounded by a lot of papers. I don't want to live just to survive! I want to live this life to the fullest.

 _And as the thoughts of the life she wanted to live were piling up in her mind, somewhere in the middle of the ocean there was a ship. But not usual ship. No, not even close. This ship was a pirate ship. While the pirates were on a deck, cleaning and staring at the horizon, their captain was in the cabin. There, in the dark, for the table on which was standing a bottle of rum, was sitting one and only captain Jack Sparrow. Half drunk, half sober. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to read the map, but letters and pictures were dancing all over the map. To calm down, he reached for another bottle and chugged it down. But nothing came out of the bottle. Our captain frowned and shook his head._

 _" Why is the rum always gone? " - he mumbled out as he grabbed his hat and put it on his head and got up. Everything was dizzy and as he tried to walk straight, he failed. **Every time.**_

 _" Oh, that's why. " - he concluded and laughed drunkenly as he walked out on the deck._

 _The closest island was their destination._

 _Maybe Sara's life will not be so boring anymore._

 _Maybe there, up in the stars, someone decided it would be for the best if she and captain Jack Sparrow meet._

 _And, so, let it be._


End file.
